1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to debris-flow simulation apparatuses having variable flumes and, more particularly, to a debris-flow simulation apparatus in which the angle of inclination, width and length of a flume can be adjusted, and which can simulate multiple simultaneous debris-flows.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cause of most landslides is the regional torrential rains of the summer season. In a landslide, thin soil layers slide down on top of basement rock. Particularly, in the case where the ground is unstable, debris-flow is easily caused.
Such debris-flow contains a large amount of soil mixed with boulders and moves a great distance at a comparatively high speed in a sliding manner. To understand the characteristics of debris-flow, small scale indoor flume tests have been used to conduct experiments on the engineering properties of debris-flow, for example, experiments that measure the flow rate and flow distance of fluid depending on the water content of fluid, or measure the mobility of fluid depending on the constituents of a fluid, that is, the constituents of soil.
FIG. 1 is a view showing the construction of a landslide simulation apparatus according to a conventional technique.
As shown in FIG. 1, the landslide simulation apparatus that was proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0066805 includes a sample discharge unit, a landslide channel unit and a spread observation unit. The sample discharge unit is disposed at an upper position and contains a sample having a predetermined water content which is later discharged when necessary. The landslide channel unit is provided under the sample discharge unit and inclined at a predetermined inclination angle such that it is taller at an inlet end and the height becomes smaller in the direction of an outlet end, so that the sample that has been discharged slides down along the landslide channel unit. The spread observation unit is horizontally provided such that it is connected to the outlet of the landslide channel unit. The sample that has slid down spreads along the upper surface of the spread observation unit. Thus, the possibility of a landslide and the range and extent of damage attributable to the landslide can be measured using the landslide simulation apparatus.
However, in the conventional technique, flow analysis is conducted using peripheral conditions while the angle of inclination, width and length of the flume are limited. Hence, there are limits and restrictions on evaluation of the flow of debris-flow. Furthermore, although the conventional technique can simulate specific debris-flow conditions using a single flume, it cannot precisely and reliably simulate different conditions of multiple simultaneous debris-flows.